Songfic: Bounty Hunters
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: A/U songfic to Treacherous by Taylor Swift. Alternate Ending to Bounty Hunters. SHULES Shawn and Juliet


**A/N Hi, it's five o'clock in the morning and we really shouldn't be writing this right now... but we are... So, please enjoy this fic. It's our first fic, and reviews are** **appreciated, especially constructive criticism (but please don't be too harsh) So... that's really all I got... Oh, and Oh, and sorry if the words are a little off for the Bounty Hunters episode**

**DISCLAIMER- No, we do not own the rights to Psych or the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift... so, please don't sue, we're just doing this for fun, soo yeah on with the story!**

**Treacherous: Bounty Hunters**

_"Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. Out of focus eye to eye, 'till the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands, and I'd be smart to walk away, but your quicksand. This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless, this slope is treacherous, an I, I, I, like it." - Treacherous, by Taylor Swift_

"Well I guess you have to go home and feed your parrot now," said Shawn softly.

"I don't have a parrot Shawn," Juliet replied, just as softly.

"Well, in that case," Shawn whispers, attempting to kiss her.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" she asks, panicking slightly. They were only millimeters away.

"Nothing,"he answers.

"Really, 'cause if you're doing what I think you're doing, it would be one of those things we were just talking about." Juliet says.

"Which was?" asks Shawn.

"A mistake," Juliet replies. _Why did she just say that? Why couldn't he just kiss her already__? An why couldn't she breathe? _It probably had something to do with the fact that Shawn was so close. Shawn mentally cringed. A mistake. That hurt. But he kept his composure.

"But that's obviously not what we're doing," he says.

"So what do you say we're doing?" asked Juliet. She still couldn't breathe.

"I call it..." Shawn starts, searching for words, "-very close talking."

"Well do you have anything else to say?" she breathed.

"Ummm... nope," Shawn says. But as he says it he puckers his lips just enough to touch Juliet's. "That's it," he says, pulling away.

_"I can't decide if it's a choice, of getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and and bones, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction. This slope is treacherous, this slope is reckless, this slope is treacherous, and I, I, I, like it," - Treacherous, by Taylor Swift_

"Shawn," she said quickly, after he pulled away.

"Yeah?" he asked, ready to be shot down. Juliet hesitated for a second, but then realized it would have been a mistake to not kiss him. she took a step back towards him until they were almost as close as they were a second ago.

"I'm sorry..." she says.

"Don't be," Shawn replies, smiling sadly. He let his hopes rise and they were crushed with those three words. He starts to pull back.

"No!" says Juliet, close to tears. She quickly closes the distance Shawn put between them, and kissed him. Shawn, though confused, happily complied.

When they finally broke apart, Juliet said,"I was wrong. That was definitely not a mistake." Juliet smiled as she said it.

"Yeah," Shawn breathed. "Well how about Chinese and a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely," replied Juliet. They walked hand in hand through the parking lot. Shawn hesitated for a moment before asking,

"Do you want to go on my motorcycle?"

"I... I don't know Shawn," said Juliet. She had never felt safe enough to ride one, and she knew Shawn had been in at least one accident.

"Please Jules?" he asked with his adorable puppy dog face. She looked worriedly at the bike, then back at Shawn.

"Don't worry Jules, I won't let you get hurt," he said, practically reading her thoughts.

"I... OK," Juliet relented.

They got on to the bike and Juliet put her arms around Shawn and held on tight. It was a pretty uneventful ride, thank god, thought Juliet. Shawn was extra careful on the bike with Juliet behind him. He did take some turns kind of fast though, because every time he did Juliet would tighten her grip. When they finally got to Shawn's apartment, he helped her off the bike.

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Shawn asked teasingly.

"No..." she replied truthfully.

It did scare the crap out of her at first, and she really didn't think her heart should be beating this fast, but she felt strangely secure, holding on to Shawn. They went up to Shawn's apartment and ordered the Chinese. The food soon got there and they sat on the couch to watch the movie they had chosen. Of course, Shawn had picked out an eighties movie, _The Breakfast Club. _Like Juliet could expect anything else. But she didn't really care, it was a pretty good movie. By the time the final credits were rolling, Shawn looked down at Juliet, who had fallen asleep three quarters of the way through the movie, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Love you Jules." Juliet smiled slightly, only half asleep, and mumbled, "Love you too Shawn..." and she was out cold again. For a second Shawn panicked because he had never actually told a girl he loved her before, and he hadn't meant for Juliet to hear that. He took one look at her and instantly calmed, because her face said it all. The feeling was completely mutual. He kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep too.

_~The End~_

**Chapter End Notes: Hope you liked it! Please review:)**


End file.
